Once in Every Lifetime
by Miss Auriok
Summary: Crossover with Danny Phantom and Legend of Zelda. L/S and D/Z pairings. Maybe others later


The Meeting

Danny walked across the hall to his locker. He was a Sophomore at Casper High now, though he felt older then 16. Ghost fighting matured him, he finally decided. How could it not? It gave him many more responsibilities then the average teenager. Now that he was a Sophomore he felt like his luck was about to change. Danny had realized over the past year that he was lonely. Sure he had Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, but he still felt...empty. What he truly wanted was someone like him , who understood him.

"Yo, Danny! Wake up! It's time to get to class." Tucker said shaking him.

"Huh...oh,um...yeah." Danny replied. "Dude, you have seriously been...out there lately." Tucker said, looking at Danny's face closely. "I've just been...very thoughtful." Danny said laughing. Tucker seemed to accept this. " Yeah, me too...especially about the ladies!" Danny shook his head. Same old Tucker, girls was his favorite hobby excluding technology.

"Do you always have to be so shallow Tucker?" Sam asked as she joined the two boys.

"It's not shallow, it's natural!" Tucker said defensively. "Just because you can't nab a man, doesn't mean you can rag on me!"  
Danny looked at Tucker and shook his head again. He went way to far and Sam looked ready to pummel him.  
But to his surprise she looked at Danny and sighed. She then turned and walked away her head hung low.

"Tucker...I think you went a little to far..."

"Yeah maybe..." Tucker said watching walk away. "I guess I'll go apologize." Danny nodded and watch him go after her.

"Well, well, well! Mister Hero saves his girlfriend again!" Dash said as he walked by.

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Danny yelled after him. As he did so a girl tall and slender walked elegantly towards him. Her hair was straight, long, and blonde. She wore an odd looking pink dress that looked to be made of silk.

"Hello, I am lost and most confused...can you help me?" she asked softly.

"Sure," Danny said. "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name? It is Zelda."

"Zelda? What kind of name is that?" Danny said laughing.

"It is a perfectly nice name thank you very much!" Zelda sniffed.

"Okay, okay!" Danny said still laughing.

"What is your name?" Zelda said arching one eyebrow.

"Me? oh I'm Danny." he said smiling.

"Danny? Now THAT is a humorous name!" She said chuckling.

Danny's eyebrow arched as well. "You never heard of Danny? Well, what kind of names do boys have where you live?"

"Well, I only know one boy...and his name is Link." Zelda said slowly.

"One boy?! Link?!" Danny burst out laughing.

"What?" Zelda asked seriously.

"How can you only know one boy?! What kinda of girl are you!?"

"Well, I'm a princess...I'm not really aloud out of the castle..." Zelda said sadly.  
Danny began laughing so hard tears came to his eyes. But slowly his laughter died as he realized she was serious. "A princess? What kind of idiot do you think I am?!"

"I never said such a thing, and I am quite serious." Zelda said unable to keep the hurt out of her voice. "If you will not help then I will find someone who will."

"Now wait a minute! Don't go around telling people that story or they'll think your crazy!" Danny said daftly. "But...I'm not sure I believe you.  
Zelda's ears drooped slightly at this and she nodded.

"Wait a second! Your ears their...pointy?" Danny said in disbelief.

"Well...yes...what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that!? Have you seen anyone else here they all have round ears yours are like an elf's! Where did you say you were from?"

"Hyrule...Have you heard of it?" Zelda said confusion still playing on her face.

"Hyrule? Why does that sound so familiar...Zelda...Legend of Zelda!" Danny said as he finally began to piece it all together. It all made sense now...wait Link? "Zelda! Where is Link?"

"I'm not sure I haven't seen him sense he beat Ganon a few moments before I got here. So you've heard of Hyrule! Is it far?"

"Um...well it's hard to explain...maybe... I know I'll show you what I mean."Danny said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Take me to Hyrule immediately!" Zelda said forcefully.

"Well, it's not that easy...take my hand."

"Fine..." she took his hand tenderly.

Danny looked around to make sure no one would see them. Sure enough everyone had gone to class.  
"I'm going ghost!" he cried as they lifted into the air. As they did so Zelda began to scream.

"What in Hyrule are you!?" she screamed shaking in his grasp.

"I'm a half-ghost..." was all he said.

"Ghost? What is that?" she said calming slightly.

"Well I guess I'm like a Poe..."

"Oh..."

They arrived at Danny's house a few minutes later. Danny led Zelda up to his room trying to calm her nerves. He walked over to his Game Cube and turned it on. As the images began flashing on the screen.  
Zelda let out a cry. "Link! How...what is going on!"

"This is how I know you...well recognize you." Danny said hastily.

"But what is this?! How can Link be on that...thing."  
"It is a game...sorta like Bombchu Bowling, only a lot more complicated."

"How do you know about Bombchu Bowling when you don't even know where Hyrule is?" Zelda said skeptically.

"I know a lot about you because your not real your just a video game." Danny said frantically. "But the question is sense you are a computer program how did you get into our world."

"That would be my doing!" a familiar voice said behind them.


End file.
